


the affliction of kuroo tetsurou

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4 Things, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kuroo is suffering, M/M, POV Outsider, Side Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), it is entirely his own fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Kuroo’s heart seems to be the one stopping lately. In the three months since Hinata joined the MSBY Black Jackals and came into contact with Kuroo again, Bokuto has received no fewer than seventeen (17) text messages from Kuroo decrying how “beautiful” and “incredible” and “handsome” Hinata is. Each of these is generally followed by some crying and/or sweat emojis.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	the affliction of kuroo tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KennedyDreyar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sexy future firefighters & useless pining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257771) by [kunimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi/pseuds/kunimi). 



> written as a request fill for [ever after zine!](https://twitter.com/hqeverafterzine) we're still taking requests so feel free to throw a ko-fi our way :)  
> the pov was inspired by the incredible "sexy future firefighters and useless pining" by the delightful jane, so please go read that as well!!

one:

Hinata came back from Brazil  _ hot _ .

Bokuto’s a happily married man and has been described in the past as “painfully” monogamous (although he doesn’t understand what’s painful about it; he’s not sure who could possibly look at Akaashi and want anyone else). But that doesn’t stop him from admiring the way his little minion grew up, all hard muscle and tanned skin and a smile that could stop a heart.

Kuroo’s heart seems to be the one stopping lately. In the three months since Hinata joined the MSBY Black Jackals and came into contact with Kuroo again, Bokuto has received no fewer than seventeen (17) text messages from Kuroo decrying how “beautiful” and “incredible” and “handsome” Hinata is. Each of these is generally followed by some crying and/or sweat emojis. 

Bokuto isn’t sure exactly what’s stopping him from acting on all that pent up frustration, as he watches the two of them across the gym. Kuroo had acted extremely put upon when Bokuto asked him to meet at the MSBY training facility before they went to dinner, but he’d showed up an hour early and he’s been dominating Hinata’s time ever since. Atsumu is looking grumpy about it, since his new favorite spiker is sidelined for the moment, but Bokuto’s tried to hit his tosses with extra enthusiasm to make up for it.

Bokuto tracks them out of the corner of his eye, catching the aborted movements Kuroo keeps making toward Hinata. It almost looks like he’s trying to take Hinata’s hand, or maybe touch his shoulder. Every time he gets close, though, he jolts back like he’s been electrocuted. Hinata doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does, he doesn’t mind.

Kuroo’s torture finally ends when Meian calls for an end to practice, and Hinata throws his arms around Kuroo in a quick, loose hug and presses a kiss to his cheek before jogging over to join the huddle. Bokuto makes a mental note to rib him later about the flames in his cheeks that could set fire to a pile of soggy wood. 

“It’s a Latin thing,” Kuroo grumbles later when Bokuto brings it up. 

Bokuto shrugs. “I’m just saying he’s never done it to me, or anyone else that I’ve seen.”

Kuroo goes bright red again and buries his face in his beer.

*

two:

Tsukishima tries not to get involved in anyone else’s love life. 

In fact, he’d go so far as to say he makes it a point to stay uninvolved in gossip, even though Yamaguchi and Yachi and Koganegawa all have a habit of chattering to him about the various goings-on of so-and-so. He doesn’t repeat what they tell him, partially because he has no one he’s interested in repeating it to and partially because he just doesn’t care. Unfortunately, this means they all trust him with other people’s secrets. It’s both a blessing and a curse, he supposes, because as fond as he is of all three of them, their habits can be tiring at times. He’s gotten very good at the smile-and-nod game.

All of that said, when Hinata comes crashing back into the Japanese volleyball circuit like an exceptionally positive meteor, Tsukishima can’t help but notice the way Kuroo seems to be attracted to him. It’s hard to miss, honestly, because any time they’re in a room together Kuroo’s eyes are glued to Hinata and there’s this stupid fond smirk on his face. It’s disgustingly cute, and Tsukishima isn’t sure how Hinata  _ hasn’t _ picked up on it. For all the shit he used to give Hinata about being an idiot, he’s generally a lot more aware of other people’s feelings than he seems to be in this particular situation.

Kuroo should really be paying more attention to the event at hand (a youth training camp attended by various members of the Monster Generation), given he’s the one that organized it, but all he seems capable of doing is making heart eyes at Hinata. Tsukishima regrets the life choices that lead him to the decision to cross the gym and stand beside Kuroo.

“You should just ask him out,” he says as monotonously as possible.

Kuroo’s eyes widen in surprise. “Tsukki!” he groans. “Did Bokuto talk to you?”

Tsukishima huffs. “He didn’t have to. I’m not blind. Your pinky was literally so close to his hand I’m surprised he didn’t feel you shaking.”

Kuroo crosses his arms over his chest and furrows his brow. Now that he’s done staring down Tsukishima, his eyes have returned to Hinata, who’s just received a spike from Sakusa and performed an impressive roll out of it. A group of small children nearby breaks into applause. 

“D’you...I mean, has he said anything to you?” Kuroo asks.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “A hundred million yen would not be enough to convince me to talk to Hinata about his current love interest, and you are not a coward, Kuroo-san, so I don’t know why you’re hesitant about this.”

Kuroo manages to tear his eyes away from Hinata long enough to moon at Tsukishima. “I knew you liked me, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima scowls. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

*

three:

There’s something weird about the way Lev’s former senpai is acting around Hinata.

Kuroo is jittery in a way Lev’s never witnessed, not even going into their game against Karasuno back when they played at Nationals. Back then, Lev had thought Kuroo was a pillar: unshakeable, unbreakable. He and the other third years were the team’s anchor,  _ yakusugi _ trees strong and proud. Just now he looks more like a palm blowing about in a storm, ready to snap at the next strong wind.

Lev does keep in touch with a lot of his former teammates, although he’s kicked out of the team group chat once or twice a week for “meme crimes” (usually by Yaku), but none of them have mentioned Kuroo’s strange behavior. He wonders if they haven’t borne witness or if there’s something special about tonight. So Lev does the smartest thing he can think of, and finds the smartest person in the room to ask.

“So...are Kuroo-san and Hinata-kun dating?” Lev asks.

Tsukishima sighs and looks very tired. “It would be a lot less miserable for all of us if they were.”

“But Kuroo-san is very clearly interested in Hinata-kun…?”

“You know that, and I know that. Everyone in this room knows that, with the apparent exception of Hinata himself.” Tsukishima shakes his head. “And despite all suggestions that Kuroo-san should, you know, actually do something about it, he refuses.”

Lev purses his lips. “Their hands are very close. Kuroo-san could simply take Hinata-kun’s hand. That would show him, right?”

Tsukishima blinks. “Yes. Yes it would.”

Lev hums contemplatively. “I think we should help.”

If Tsukishima thinks that’s a bad idea, he doesn’t say anything. Lev clears his throat.

“Kuroo-san!” he calls across the room, and Kuroo’s eyes turn toward him in confusion, along with the eyes of most everyone in the room. 

Lev laces his fingers together in the air repeatedly. 

Kuroo’s face goes brighter than the old Nekoma jersey that hangs in the back of Lev’s closet. He stands and pushes his sleeves up, and Lev turns to Tsukishima to suggest maybe they should start running, except Tsukishima has disappeared.

Well. Lev starts running anyway.

*

four:

Akaashi thought Bokuto had been exaggerating when he’d described the way Kuroo was pining for Hinata.

He loves his husband more than anything, but he is prone to overamplification in his stories if it benefits the telling. So when Bokuto had described the seventeen (17) text messages and the countless crying and sweat emojis therein, Akaashi had taken his words with a grain of salt.

Now that he’s able to witness it for himself, though, it seems that if anything, Bokuto  _ under _ stated Kuroo’s behavior. His eyes have been replaced with two gigantic moons that seem to follow Hinata’s every movement for the entirety of their dinner. Bokuto had “strategically and subtly” sat Kuroo and Hinata together, with the hope that it would perhaps inspire some action on Kuroo’s part. (It should be noted here that Bokuto has never done anything subtle in his entire life, and this maneuver was no exception: he all but pushed Kuroo into the chair beside Hinata while Kuroo glared at him all the while). This has only resulted in Kuroo resting his head on his chin and sighing dreamily every time Hinata so much as breathes.

It’s painful to watch.

Hinata finally gets up to go to the bathroom, and Akaashi reaches across the table to take Kuroo’s hand tightly in his own.

“You have to do something about your crush on Hinata-kun,” he says, his brow knitted together seriously. “I can’t watch this any longer.”

“And he’s only been watching for a night,” says Sakusa before Kuroo has the chance to respond. “Imagine how the rest of us feel.”

Kuroo scowls. “I’m trying, okay! I was like, this close to touching his hand earlier!”

“And then ya chickened out, just like every other time,” Atsumu says. “We’re not gonna let ya come to team dinners anymore if ya don’t man up, Kuroo-kun.”

Kuroo opens his mouth to reply, but Hinata comes back just then, bright and shiny, and Kuroo’s attention returns to him immediately. Akaashi squeezes his fingers once before letting go.

“Are you okay, Akaashi-san?” Hinata asks, catching the motion.

Akaashi sighs. “I think you should be asking Kuroo-san that.”

Hinata turns to Kuroo in confusion, but Kuroo’s face has disappeared into the tablecloth. Beneath the table, a kick is aimed at Akaashi’s shin.

“That’s not strategically subtle,” Bokuto says into Akaashi’s ear. Akaashi pats his husband’s cheek and goes back to his dinner.

*

plus one:

“Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo looks up from his hand, which had once again been frustratingly close to Hinata’s. He still hasn’t managed to bridge that tiny gap between them. He’s not sure why it feels so difficult. Hinata’s touched him a thousand times since he came home from Brazil, hands on his shoulders and waist, arms around his neck, lips against his cheeks. And yet, for some reason, Kuroo can’t manage to even twine their pinkies together. 

Hinata’s face is close to his own. They’re alone for once, a rare occasion in Hinata’s life. He’s always had a mighty gravitational pull; Kuroo has known that since high school, and even so was unprepared for his own trajectory to be altered by the star’s unavoidable lure.

He’d offered to walk Hinata home after dinner, as he has the last six weeks, and Hinata accepted, as he has the last six weeks. Kuroo’s had chance after chance and still can’t seem to get it right.

“Yeah?” Kuroo says, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

Hinata stops walking. Kuroo stops, too, just half a step ahead. He turns to Hinata, whose bright hazel eyes gleam in the moonlight.

“I’ve been wondering,” he begins. “Because it seems like ever since I came home, every time I see you, my heart goes boom boom boom in my chest, you know? And I keep trying to tell you except I’m not good with words, and sometimes it seems like you really get it but then you haven’t really done anything about it.”

Kuroo blinks. Words have left his brain entirely. Head empty, no thoughts (except Hinata).

“And so I’ve been wondering if maybe it’s just me whose heart is all boom boom boom.” Hinata bites his lip. “But then I talked to Tsukki, and he rolled his eyes and told me to talk to Bokkun and Akaashi-san, and so I did, and they said I should just ask you. So I’m asking you. Is your heart all boom boom boom, too?”

Kuroo’s heart most certainly is boom boom boom. Unfortunately his tongue has shriveled up in his mouth and become useless. 

Hinata dims, just a little. “It’s okay if it’s not,” he says, a little quieter than before. “But I just thought--since Bokkun and Akaashi-san told me to ask you, that maybe it wasn’t just me--”

Kuroo lurches forward and grabs Hinata’s hand, far too tightly. It’s difficult to make his fingers cooperate to lace them together with Hinata’s, but he manages, and when he looks back at Hinata, there’s a smile blooming bright, bright, bright on his lips.

“Boom boom boom,” Kuroo agrees.

Hinata laughs a little. “We should keep holding hands, then.”

Kuroo nods. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> my socials can be found [here](https://joshllyman.carrd.co)


End file.
